A conventional tool cabinet includes a cabinet housing having a top wall, and a plurality of drawers arranged along an up-down direction in the cabinet housing. The drawers are used for storing and systematizing various items, such as files, hand tools and power tools. The tools can be taken out from the drawers and put to use on the top wall of the cabinet housing, which also serves as a working platform. However, since the height of the top wall is unadjustable, the conventional tool cabinet is not suitable for users of different heights to work thereon. Consequently, an alternative working location may be required, which greatly inconveniences the working process.